Stupid Alphas
by livikins
Summary: Dean and Sam go to Beacon Hills when they hear about a pack of Alphas that are killing innocent people there. Things happen and now Stiles, an hyperactive teen and Dean have to work together to try and find the people who they love most and also find a way to kill the Alphas at the same time. From Dean's POV. This has Sterek and a slice of Destiel in too.
1. Chapter 1

_"Where's your Alpha, Mowgli?"_

_Dean flexed his hand around the gun as he pointed it at the young teenager. The boy's mouth fell open in surprise and then did a fish impression by opening and closing his mouth._

"What…?" The boy began.

"I said, _where's your Alpha? _I suggest you tell me or…" Dean signalled to his gun.

"Um… "

Dean watched the boy flail his hands about as he decided if he'd rather to tell him or get shot. Dean sighed and lowered the gun.

"Look kid..."

"Stiles." The boy squeaked.

"Stiles." Dean began, "I don't want to hurt you. You're like a kid so if you just tell me where your Alpha is, I'll let you go…"

"I'm not a little kid!" Stiles burst out angrily like he couldn't control it.

Dean raised his eyebrow and Stiles face blushed bright red. And then the kid did the worst thing that he could have done. He turned and bolted.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered as he pocketed his gun and ran after him. It took him less than a minute to catch him and he shoved him harshly against the wall. Stiles grunted in protest and Dean pulled one arm behind his back.

"This could have gone a whole lot easier if you had just cooperated."

"I don't do things easily, ask anyone." Stiles muttered against the wall.

"Ok I will. I'll ask your Alpha infact, Tell. Me. Where. He. IS." Dean pulled against Stile's arm until he heard the boy hiss in pain.

"Okay-okay. Just let go of me first." Dean pulled his arm again in warning.

"How do I know you won't run off again?"

"Because I know that you are faster than me and that I won't get away?"

"Too right you won't." Dean said as he pulled away from the boy who slowly flexed his arm and massaged it with his other hand.

"You didn't have to be so rough." He heard Stiles mutter before taking a seat in the chair nearby.

"I understand you want to protect your Alpha…" Dean began, watching Stiles face flicker with emotion, "But he needs to be stopped, he's killing people…"

"No he isn't." Stiles gritted out.

"I have reason to believe he is." Dean countered. This boy was more stubborn than Sammy. And his brother was very stubborn.

"Well he isn't. So you can just go back to where you came and…"

"Look, you stubborn little…" Dean said standing up with a force that made his chair fall over, before stopping his little speech as he listened to the sound of soft footsteps.

Stiles stood up slowly too, listening to them before stiffening as he realised they were coming towards them.

"Who's…?" Stiles began.

"Shhh." Dean hissed at him, before turning slowly and pulling his gun out of his pocket.

He crept towards the door and looked into the dark hallway but couldn't see anything moving. He heard the sound of Stiles shuffling loudly behind him and he turned to glare at the loud teenager.

Stiles whispered a; "Sorry." That wasn't whispered at all really.

Suddenly, another young boy around the same age as Stiles appeared in front of them and Dean put his finger on the trigger of his gun.

"Stop!" Stiles shouted, pushing the gun to the side and stepping in between Dean and the other boy. "It's just Scott." Stiles answered Deans questioning gaze.

"That means nothing to me." Dean said, putting his gun back into his pocket with a sigh. This kid was so annoying and frustrating.

The other kid, Scott, gently pushed Stiles to the side so he was in the view of Dean and straight away Dean's eyes widened and he pulled his gun out again.

"Whoa, would you stop being so trigger happy?" Stiles said.

"He is a beta werewolf." Dean simply stated and flexed his hand on his gun. He wondered why the other 'kid' or werewolf hadn't said anything yet.

"He's my friend. He hasn't done anything wrong." Stiles sounded desperate, like Scott he was responsible. Maybe he was, Stiles felt responsible for Scott's safety or something.

"Stiles." Scott said quietly.

Stiles looked at him and Dean did too. Scott looked pretty bad, like he'd been beaten by a wooden bat. Dean could see the worst of the wounds healing though so he didn't feel any sympathy for the kid.

"What's up?" Stiles sounded worried. "Where's Derek?"

Dean's ears pricked up, Derek was the name of the Alpha.

"They took him."

Dean frowned in confusion but Stiles face dropped like he knew exactly what Scott meant by such a simple sentence. He probably did actually, Dean thought.

"Where? How did they even..? I don't get it, what happened?" Stiles seemed to be about to have a mental break down. "Wait, come and sit down first."

Stiles pulled Scott through the door way they had been stood in and sat him down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Who's taken him?" Dean asked, finally putting his gun away for the millionth time.

"The alpha pack." Stiles answered him.

"Isn't he in the alpha pack? He _is_ an alpha." Dean frowned.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Stiles stressed, "He is an alpha but he's not part of their pack. They have been killing people in our town and we." He gestured to him and Scott, "And Derek have been trying to stop them!"

Dean sat down with a sigh and briefly thought of what Sam was up to right now. He had gone off to talk to some of the families of the people who had been killed whilst Dean himself had gone to talk to the pretty strawberry blonde he had seen walking down the street.

_Her name had been Lydia and he had realised she was a lot younger then what he had first presumed. He asked her if she knew anything about the strange murders that had been going on but she told him that she didn't know anything. He had a sense she was lying so had pressed her until she told him to go talk to a boy called Stiles who she thought was at the sheriffs department at the moment and knew more than she did. She gave him a description of Stiles so he knew who he was looking for. He thanked her and he most certainly didn't watch her cute behind swish as she walked away._

_When he had gotten near the building he had found it suspiciously empty. He walked through the front door and saw no one was at the desk which just made him confused and feel sick in the stomach. _

_He walked straight through to the back and looked in some of the rooms but couldn't see anyone that was until he saw a young boy with a fuzz hair cut and The Who shirt under his layers of shirt and jacket, that reminded him of someone. He fit the description of Stiles. _

"Hey. Hey Guy? You with us?"

Dean was pulled from his thoughts and focused on Stiles who was stood in front of him, clicking his fingers.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked Dean.

"What, Oh. Yeah I'm fine." Dean looked over at Scott who was staring at him. "And it's Dean, by the way." He said after a pause.

Stiles nodded but looked like he hadn't really been listening to him, like he was now caught up in his own head.

"So, what's going on?" Dean asked. He really must text Sam he thought but it could probably wait until later. Sam would text or call him if he needed him. "Oh yeah and why is this place deserted?" Dean said looking around them.

Stiles and Scott shared a look.

"Recently a thing happened here and so they have closed this building down whilst they sort stuff out, it's all very complicated." Stiles answered, his forehead wrinkled as he tried to think of how to explain.

"A thing?"

"Yeah." Scott replied.

"Okay?" Dean said. "So, I'm guessing you're not meant to be in here right now?"

"Huh? Oh, no. But we use it as a place to meet and also I like to go through the files that they didn't remove." Stiles said.

"So, what's going on with this alpha pack stuff. Where have they taken Derek?" Dean asked, he saw Stiles face flinch with worry and sorrow.

"We don't know." Stiles sighed. "But I plan on getting him back."

"Stiles, there is no chance we can get Derek. He is with the Alpha pack. I am just a beta and you are just human." Scott said.

"Scott. We don't have a choice. We have to find him." Stiles said quietly.

"Stiles..."

"How would you feel if they took Allison?" Stiles interrupted.

Scott's face relaxed into understanding and he nodded his head.

"Okay. Yeah, you're right."

Dean was mildly confused and what has just happened but didn't say anything, it wasn't really any of his business.

Dean took out his phone but there wasn't any texts or missed calls from Sam. It was getting a little bit late now and he pulled up Sam's number to call.

Scott suddenly stood up, all his injures were fading now and he looked steadily at Dean.

"Do you know a guy who is really tall and has long hair?" Scott said.

Dean quickly looked up from his phone and pressed the button the cancel the call. He felt his stomach twist and his throat went dry as he tried not to panic.

"Yeah, why? What's up with him? Did you see him anywhere?" Dean said each question a mile a minute.

"I think they..." Scott swallowed. "I think they took him as well."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit. Oh God." Dean cursed and quickly pressed the call button on his phone again. 'Hi, this is Sam... Please leave a message after the-' Dean hung up angrily and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Dude, are you okay?" Stiles asked him.

Dean willed himself not to panic and forced himself to think clearly. 'Sam will be okay, Sam will be okay' repeating over and over in his mind.

"I have to go." Dean strode over to the door before he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked over his shoulder and saw the two boys; Scott who looked just damn scared and Stiles whose face could mirror his own.

"I have to come with you." Stiles said, still holding his arm.

Dean frowned, "What? No."

"I have to help you. I need to find Derek." Stiles pleaded.

"Stiles, you shouldn't-" Scott said.

"Scott, I have to!" Stiles shouted at him, Dean noticed the boy was ever so slightly shaking. Either because he was angry or frightened, Dean didn't know.

"I can help." Stiles said firmly, this time he was talking to Dean.

"It's going to be dangerous..." Dean said.

"I can handle danger." Stiles said, his look made something in Dean crumble. It was the same look he got when Sam was in danger. This Derek must mean a lot to him.

"Okay. Fine, you can come." Dean relented. He knew he'd probably regret it in the long run but there wasn't time to over think, he had to get going.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." Scott said. "Please Stiles; I don't want you to get killed." He added, like it was an afterthought.

"And I don't want Derek to either." Stiles replied simply.

Scott didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything else as he followed them out of the building.

"My car is parked a few blocks away." Dean said; he saw Stiles nodding but Scott looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Are you coming with us, Scott?" Stiles asked after a few tense moments.

"Umm." Scott looked awkward.

"Dude. If you want to stay and look out for Allison then just say." Stiles said, his eyes rolling.

"Are you sure? I can come with you if you want..." Scott said, but even Dean who didn't even know the boy could tell he really didn't want to come with them.

"No, look its fine. I understand."

Scott smiled slightly and hit Stiles on the back in a friendly gesture.

"Thanks, man. I hope everything is ok!" He called as he ran off in the opposite direction.

Dean heard Stiles muttering something under his breath but he couldn't quite catch it.

They rounded the corner and Dean saw his baby sitting next to the side walk and he strode quickly over to her before stroking the door and opening it with the familiar squeak.

"Dude! This is your car?" He heard from the other side of the Impala.

Dean smiled, he never got tired of people loving his car.

"Yep." He said still smiling before he sobered and remembered Sammy was in need of his help. "Get in. We need to go _now_."

He heard Stiles say "Um." But he had already gotten into the car. The passenger door opened and Stiles hesitantly got in.

"Um, do I need to get stuff from my house?"

Dean thought about it and then realised it would probably be best to be on the safe side.

"Yes, we will quickly go there and then we need to set off."

They got to Stiles house after he had directed Dean and he watched as the young boy ran inside. Stiles returned a couple minutes later with a duffle bag in his hand and he threw it into the back seat once he had got back in the car. He was huffing a bit from running.

"I left a note for my dad saying that I'm staying at Scott's for a few days." He said when Dean pulled away from the curb.

"Okay." Dean frowned. "Won't he wonder why?"

"Nah, I sometimes do stay at Scott's for more than one night so he won't question it."

Dean looked at the boy from the corner of his eye, he hardly knew him but he could tell the boy was simultaneously nervous and worried.

"Are you sure?"

Stiles looked at him.

"Yeah... I mean. Scott will cover for me if I'm-"

"I mean about coming with me, are you sure?"

"Oh. Yeah, obviously. I have to, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, where are we going first?" Stiles asked, he fiddled with the dials on the stereo before stopping when Dean gave him a stern look.

"Do you know where the pack has been staying?"

Stiles frowned, "Not exactly. Just Derek said that they were somewhere in the woods, probably in a small shelter or something."

Dean flexed his grip on the steering wheel and shifted in his seat, impatient to get to Sammy.

"We will have to go look there then."

"What? The woods? It's crazy big, it could take all night. Plus it will be night. You know, dark and stuff."

"What else do you suggest?"

"Um." Stiles said.

There was an uncomfortable silence and Dean thought about how only a few hours ago he had slammed this kid into a wall and he was starting to feel bad about it.

"Uh, sorry about how we met." He said eventually, cringing at how pathetic he sounded.

Stiles looked at him.

"That's okay, dude. I'm kinda used to people slamming me against walls anyways." He said with a slight smirk.

"Huh." Dean said before he settled his eyes back on the road.

They reached the edge of the woods about 20 minutes later and Dean shut off the engine.

"You can wait here if you wan-."

"No. I'm coming with you." Stiles said before getting out the car before Dean had even finished his sentence.

"Well, alright." Dean said to himself before getting out the car as well.

He went to the back of the car and opened the trunk, he heard an intake of breath from slightly behind him and Stiles looked wide eyed.

"Are you some kind of hunter? Please tell me you are and I haven't just come into the dark woods with a serial killer."

Dean laughed which didn't seem to comfort Stiles at all.

"How do you know about hunters?" He asked instead of answering the boy's question.

"My boyfriend's a werewolf. How do you think?" Stiles snapped back before his eyes went wide like he has said something he shouldn't.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Dean said. "How can you trust him when he's some kind of monst-"

"Don't you dare say monster." Stiles said, his fists balling up at his sides.

Dean sighed, "But he is, Stiles. You may think he is different or special but he's just like the rest of them-."

"NO HE ISN'T." Stiles face was red with fury.

"I've been a hunter longer than you have been alive! I think I know what I am talking about." Dean gritted out. This situation reminded him of his brother and when he had had a soft spot for supernatural beings and Dean had to sort it out.

"But you don't even know Derek." Stiles had tears in his eyes, "Or me."

Dean stopped his rant before he had begun. He didn't have time for this, he had to find Sammy and taking Stiles in this state wasn't going to help anything. He would just sort this out after they had Sam and Derek safe.

"Look, sorry for shouting kid. We need to go now though, get some look round before it turns completely dark." Dean said. He took a small pistol from the trunk and loaded it with silver bullets before handing it to Stiles who looked hesitant to take it.

"Don't call me kid." Stiles muttered as he looked at the gun he held.

"Do you know how to fire a gun?" Dean asked as he eyed the gun in Stiles shaking hand.

"Kind of. I mean my dad has one but I've never actually fired one before." Stiles said quietly.

"Again, you can stay in the car..." Dean said rubbing his temples. He had decided he did not like teenagers.

"No." Stiles said simply, the shortest sentence he has said all day.

Dean got his own gun and pocked some wolfsbane as well when Stiles wasn't looking and they set off into the darkening wood together.


End file.
